


we make these memories for ourselves

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [66]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Bellamy is a teacher (Middle school, High school, college, whichever) and just has a super craptastic day. He comes home to his wife ranting and raving about "kids these days" but little does he know that she has a tiny secret to share with him. ;)"</p>
<p>Summary: Bellamy's aversion to technology and over-documenting life events has finally met its match when Clarke gives him some happy news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we make these memories for ourselves

Clarke jumped when the front door slammed shut, telling her that Bellamy was home and he was upset. Anxiously, she craned her neck around the corner as she waited for him on the living room couch. He was in the kitchen, no doubt cleaning out his lunch pack, muttering to himself. She would’ve been amused if not for the nerves rolling around in her stomach at the news she was just bursting to deliver.

“Friggin’ technology!” He exclaimed, striding into the room. He dropped a quick, absent-minded kiss to the top of her head before continuing, “I swear, these kids think I’m kidding when I tell them no cellphones in class. John threw a fit today when I confiscated his, and even had his mother call Kane to complain. It says it right there in the school bylaws: no cell phone usage in class! I have it posted on my door, and by the whiteboard. I don’t know how much clearer I can be!”

“Hi, babe,” she interjected, amusement momentarily overpowering her nervousness. He was sort of adorable when he got like this, riled up and indignant, his hair ruffled and glasses askew. “And how was your day?”

Bellamy flashed her a tired, slightly sheepish smile in response to her flippant comment but before long he was off again. Clarke toyed with the hem of her sweatshirt to keep her shaking hands busy as her husband got on a broader anti-technology roll, this time tackling how  _every damn minute of our lives is documented online now_ and  _can anybody just enjoy a moment without having to post about it?_

“I mean, what happened to living in the moment? No one does that anymore! They’re all too busy posting and tweeting and Instagraming so they can remember it later that they’re going to miss it really happening!”

As he took in a deep breath, no doubt to continue, Clarke decided to take her chance. With purposeful nonchalance, she straightened in her seat and interrupted, “So then I’m guessing when we have our baby, we’re not going to be doing the Facebook documentation and updates like the rest of our friends have?”

“Nope,” Bellamy proclaimed immediately, leaning back into the couch dramatically.

Clarke bit back a smile as she watched him finally register her words and freeze up, his head turning slowly to her, his eyes wide and questioning.

“What did you say?” He rasped, mouth parting in shock.

Clarke laughed, feeling happy tears prick her eyes as she reached out for his hand. Gently, she picked it up off of his thigh and, scooting closer, rested his palm against her lower abdomen.

“I said,” she teased, “when we have our baby–”

Apparently he didn’t need to hear the rest, because he surged up with a laugh and a grin, kissing her full on the mouth, one hand still tightly against her belly and the other cupping the back of her head steadily.

“We’re having a baby,” he murmured dazedly against her lips, voice thick.

“We’re having a baby,” she repeated with a watery laugh, which his own rough chuckle mixed with as they say on the couch, foreheads pressed together, noses brushing, breathing in their moment.

* * *

They had plenty of more private moments over the next nine months, but it was also to nobody’s surprise that Bellamy’s aversion to technology was completely forgotten when it came to his daughter, who seemed to be the most photographed child on Facebook in the months after her birth, or so Octavia teased. Bellamy would deny it, and Clarke would just pat his shoulder comfortingly and kiss his cheek, biting back an amused smile, because really, she hadn’t expected it to go any other way, righteous indignation and old-fashioned tendencies be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee)!


End file.
